Feel This
by RebeldeDreamer
Summary: Lucas/Peyton oneshot. My view on the cliffhanger we got for 5.18 season finale.


_To all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of love._

He had never thought he could ever forget what it felt like to love; it had been so long since he had closed up his heart; even if he didn't know he had done so. When he left Peyton in Los Angeles it was just reflex but in denying Peyton he had closed himself off and try as she might, her actions didn't convince him otherwise; until tonight.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

How had he not seen what was in front of him the whole time. That constant numbness he felt; that was his heart, it was not being with Peyton, the girl he knew the first time he saw her he would love forever and neither time nor distance could ever change that. And then he went to see her and it was all he needed to know. They were kindred spirits, from the moment she actually stopped ignoring him he understood her and she understood him and looking her in the eyes after confessing how difficult it had been to love and lose her, she understood. She would always understand; after everything they had been through together and apart she would always be there and always understand. It was like how she had told him in the library after the shooting, 'I know how you are, I'm the same way'. And there they were 4 years later and sharing a pain that only they could comprehend. It was why he had made this decision; it wasn't meant to be thought out or second-guessed but to just be, because that's the way it was with them.

'Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?'

'Lucas I…'

'I know Peyton. I know this is all sudden but the rivercourt and your dream and I feel, I feel like this is how it should have been. I've missed you so much, I still do but I finally feel as if I know what I want and I want you Peyton. I understand if you say no, we aren't even on best terms but I just had to tell you.'

The line was silent.

'Peyton I'm sorry, here I go again ambushing you with another proposal and I'm sorry,' he spoke quickly going to hang up.

'Yes,' she had said, though it came through as a faint whisper.

'What?'

'I said yes Lucas. I'll marry you.'

His face illuminated in a smile, 'are you sure I mean I just kind of threw this at you and its sudden I mean tonight…'

'What is there to think about Lucas? I love you and I always will. This is my dream you know and it can only come true with you.'

'I know. This dream, it's the only one I need for all my dreams to come true and it's you, it's always been you.'

'Ok Luke I'm going to let you go; I now have a trip I need to pack for.'

'Don't worry; I'll be waiting this time, oh and Peyton'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'I know Lucas.'

She hung up the phone and Lucas broke out laughing while he jumped up and down, it was like he had said, none of his great dreams mattered without her because she was his ultimate dream and soon enough they would be together forever finally.

As they both walked on that plane there was a sense of fulfillment, all that they had longed and desired was finally there and hope and love was restored.

'You know you didn't have to do this.'

'I know Luke, I wanted to. And you know you didn't have to do this.'

'No I did. It's how you told me junior year, it's not about what you say, it's about what you do. I always would fool myself because I would force myself to believe certain things but it never changed anything because my actions always lead me back to you. You know that dream you had of the proposal in LA?'

'Yeah.'

'I had it too. Though in different ways; some days you'd say yes, others you would laugh in my face and other days things remained as they are. I remember thinking to myself if I had made the right choice, if we could have worked through it.'

'Lucas I know it was hard. It was something you had always wanted and it was something at the moment I could not comprehend. When I woke up and you were gone' she hesitated, 'it felt like you took a part of me with you and I never felt more whole than the moment I saw you again at the rivercourt it was then that I told myself that if I ever had another chance with you again, I would take it and hold onto it with my life.'

'For what its worth, I'm sorry you suffered so much. As much as I was in pain and in a dark place I never wanted the same for you.'

'We're here.'

Lucas had reserved a hotel room after talking to Peyton as well as making other phone calls. They both went to different stores to buy what they needed, it wasn't a traditional wedding but he wasn't going to get married to his one and only in jeans.

'What is this?' she asked as she entered the hotel room.

'Well after you said yes I made a few phone calls. I couldn't let you get married without our friends.'

In the room were Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Skills, Junk and Fergie.

Brooke spoke first, 'we don't have too long before you guys finally get married so guys out! Have to make Peyton into a beautiful bride and we don't have much time.'

All the guys had already gotten out and as Lucas was walking out he went to Peyton and whispered in her ear, 'you're already my beautiful bride,' making Peyton smile and blush slightly.

The time to become Peyton Scott had come and they tried to make it the closest they could to a traditional wedding, Nathan had even given her away.

They were now Mr. and Mrs. Scott and though they still had many things to work out no one and nothing could take that away from them.

He had known someday in his heart that his comet would return to him and there she was by his side, giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He was no longer a lost soul for his belief in love had been reawakened and his world was whole again.

_Feel this, can you feel this?_

_Salvation under my breath._


End file.
